Por ti
by Darrinia
Summary: A Blaine le diagnostican cáncer y no quiere ver sufir a Kurt. ¿Qué decisiones tomarán los dos? ¿Qué pasará?


POR TI

Blaine Anderson se encontraba en el despacho del Doctor Grant, el médico estaba explicándole como sería su vida a partir de ese momento. Le diagnosticaron cáncer... Era complicado operar y las previsiones para su enfermedad no eran buenas, tenía pocas posibilidades de superarlo, aunque le insistía en que debía mantener la esperanza si quería vivir. Sin embargo, por muchas palabras que el médico le dijera, él no veía posibilidad... Para él su vida había acabado, aunque el doctor insistía una y otra vez que, con suerte, la quimioterapia podía funcionar y ser suficiente en algunos casos como el suyo, pero no siempre. Cuando salió de allí tenía dos posibilidades, la primera era que el tratamiento funcionara y en unos meses poder recuperares (que en definitiva, era la menos probable) o morir, dejando al amor de su vida solo. Hacía 10 años que Finn había muerto, por lo que decidieron atrasar su boda a que ambos se hubieran recuperado del shock que les produjo la noticia. Cuando estaban pensando en fechas, Carole enfermó, por lo que tuvieron que volver a retrasarla. Finalmente ella también falleció... Luego fue el padre de Blaine el que murió y vuelta otra vez a esperar. Dos años antes de ese día fue Burt el que los dejó... Y en ese momento que parecía que las cosas irían mejor y por fin podrían convertirse en maridos, era él quien se marcharía...

Lo más difícil para él era Kurt. Justo cuando el castaño había conseguido un gran papel en Broadway que lo podía llegar a convertir en ganador de un Tony, justo cuando planeaba su boda... Sabía que iba a ser muy duro para él... Probablemente dejara la obra para cuidarlo... Eso era algo que no podía permitir, pero no había manera de convencer a su novio de que siguiera con su vida porque su amor era lo más fuerte que había visto nunca, ya que fue capaz hasta de perdonar una infidelidad por su parte, ¿Qué no haría por él y más si está enfermo?

Debía haber una manera de que no renuncie a todo por él... Claro que la hay, una ruptura por lo sano. Se informó de la posibilidad de ser tratado en Ohio y se fue a su casa. Le dolía hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero si pensaba que era un idiota que no lo quería se recuperaría más rápido que si él muere en sus brazos. Cuando entró, Kurt lo estaba esperando.

– Hola amor, ¿Qué tal todo?

– Mal, estoy agobiado...

– ¿Y eso?

– No puedo seguir fingiendo... Desde la muerte de Burt he estado aquí porque no quería añadir más dolor a lo que tú sentías, pero ya no puedo más... Esto ha sido un error, será mejor que me vaya de aquí, haré las maletas.

– Yo nunca te obligué a nada, te pudiste ir cuando quisiste... – El castaño no iba a permitir que lo viera llorar, así que salió de la sala y fue a una habitación de invitados donde se desahogó.

Blaine preparó sus maletas y se marcho, dirección a Lima. Su madre lo esperaba en la estación de tren y lo abrazó. Para no preocuparla, le dijo que Kurt y él habían discutido y terminado su relación antes de que él supiera de su enfermedad y que sabía lo que le había pasado pero que eso no cambiaba los problemas que tenían. Al día siguiente comenzó con el tratamiento. No paraba de recibir llamadas de teléfono de todos los amigos que tenían Kurt y el moreno en común y no contestaba a ninguno, por lo que comenzó a recibir mensajes con insultos y amenazas. Como era de esperar, todos apoyaban al castaño y odiaban al moreno y para él, eso era lo mejor.

Llevaba un mes en Lima cuando su madre lo obligó a salir de casa. Había estado deprimido y decidió que lo mejor era que su hijo se divirtiera, aunque fuera solo al Lima Bean con ella. El tratamiento parecía que iba bien, aunque todavía tenían la incertidumbre de si llegaría a superar su enfermedad. Las secuelas físicas de la quimioterapia eran visibles, estaba delgado y demacrado y su pelo se le había caído. Blaine accedió porque no vivía nadie en la ciudad que los conociera a los dos, por lo que no corría el riesgo de que nadie le informara de lo sucedido a Kurt. Sin embargo, mientras estaba allí, Noah Puckerman entró en el local. Había ido a visitar a su madre y pasó a por un café. Enseguida lo reconoció y, enfadado, se acercó. Cuando estaba casi allí se dio cuenta del aspecto de su antiguo compañero.

– ¿Te ha caído un piano encima?

– ¿Tú quién eres? – Respondió la madre indignada.

– Soy Puck. Amigo de Kurt.

– No tengo ganas o fuerzas para discutir, Puck. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con mi madre? – Pidió el ojimiel.

– ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó el judío.

El menor no contestaba, por lo que su madre habló por él.

– Cáncer.

– Supongo que esto es lo que llaman karma. Tú dañaste a Kurt y el universo se venga...

– Mi hijo no le ha hecho nada a Kurt. Rompieron y punto.

– Eso es lo que le ha contado a usted. Dejó a Kurt, hizo la maleta y desapareció. Le dijo cosas malas y lo ha dejado destrozado... Él te amaba, ¿Sabes?

– ¿Hizo la maleta y se fue? Hijo... ¿Sabe Kurt algo de tu enfermedad?

El más bajo evitaba la mirada de los dos.

– No se lo dijo, de lo contrario yo lo hubiera sabido.

– Blaine...

– Vale, puede que se me olvidara comentarle a Kurt que tengo cáncer.

– ¡Menudo despiste! – Dijo ella irónicamente. – Ahora me vas a contar el problema que tuvisteis. Has estado evitando el tema y lo dejé pasar porque pensé que era doloroso para ti, pero ahora me lo vas a contar.

– Yo también lo quiero escuchar. – Puck se sentó en una de las sillas libres que había en la mesa y los dos miraban a Blaine.

El moreno los miró con cansancio. No quería tener esa conversación en ese momento ni en ese lugar... Bueno, no la quería tener, punto. Poco a poco les fue contando toda la verdad, que él había dejado a Kurt y que lo seguía amando, tanto como para dejarlo ir por su bien. Los otros dos se limitaban a escuchar sorprendidos, de todas las opciones posibles, esa era la que creían menos probable. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se miraron y, a pesar de que casi ni se conocían sabían que los dos pensaban y querían lo mismo.

Dos días habían pasado desde su visita al Lima Bean, el ojimiel volvía a estar fatal porque había recibido otra sesión de quimioterapia. Estaba en el baño vomitando cuando escuchó que llamaban al timbre. No le dio importancia, seguro que era para su madre. Él siguió vaciando lo poco que había en su estómago y entonces sintió una mano en su espalda. Al principio pensó que sería su madre, pero pronto notó que no era así. Esa mano era más grande y lo tocaba de manera diferente. Sabía quien era y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acertar y equivocarse a la vez. Por un lado quería acertar porque lo necesitaba más que nunca pero por otro lado no quería que lo dejara todo por él... No se lo merecía.

– Ssshhh, estoy aquí, todo mejorará. – Dijo Kurt casi en un susurro. Toda respuesta que recibió fueron los ruidos de las arcadas de su novio.

Cuando ya se calmaron esas nauseas, Kurt le limpió el sudor y la cara y lo dirigió a la habitación para que descansara. Él se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó junto a su prometido, acercando el cuerpo del hombre al que ama, para que descanse sobre él.

– Te amo. – Sólo son dos palabras las que Blaine pronunció, pero fueron la mejor cura para el corazón del castaño. Una cosa era que Puck lo llamara informándole de que el ojimiel lo amaba y lo había dejado porque tenía cáncer y no quería hacerlo sufrir y otra muy diferente era que el mismo chico que hace muchos años saludara en las escaleras de Dalton le dijera lo que realmente necesitaba escuchar.

– No vuelvas a alejarte de mí nunca. – Dijo el mayor sin pensar.

– No puedo prometerte eso...

Kurt iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta de que la respiración del menor era pausada, indicándole que se había dormido.

Pocos días después del reencuentro de la pareja, los dos volvían a Nueva York acompañados de la señora Anderson, que les ayudaría para que Kurt pudiera seguir yendo al teatro mientras ella cuidaba a su hijo.

Así pasaron los meses, entre sesiones de quimioterapia, visitas al médico que trataba al moreno, actuaciones en el teatro y su amor. La madre del ojimiel era feliz al ver el cambio de actitud en su hijo, a pesar de que él lo negaba, tener al castaño a su lado le daba fuerza. Se notaba a distancia que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Esa noche, Kurt caminaba solo por la alfombra roja. Era la entrega de los premios Tony y su prometido no tenía fuerza suficiente para acompañarlo, ya que no se había levantado muy bien. Para él era una pena pensar que quizá ganaría su primer Tony como actor principal sin la compañía de Blaine, pero no lo podía acompañar. Se sentó en su asiento junto a su mejor amiga Rachel. A pesar de los años, su amistad era inquebrantable. En ese momento, salió un chico al escenario, dejando al castaño sorprendido.

– Los nominados como mejor actor son... – Comenzó a decir el menor de los Anderson mientras miraba de manera dulce a su pareja. En ese momento salió un video de todos los nominados y la sonrisa del joven se hizo aun más notoria cuando el amor de su vida salió en las imágenes proyectadas en la gran pantalla.

– El ganador es... Kurt Hummel.

El ojiazul dio un salto gigante y corrió a los brazos de su prometido sin acordarse siquiera de esperar a recibir la felicitación de sus amigos. Lo único que quería era celebrarlo con Blaine. Cuando llegó al escenario dio un beso al ojimiel en la boca, con lengua. No quería separarse de él, pero debía agradecer su premio.

– Gracias a todos los que habéis hecho esto posible, mi familia, amigos, compañeros de trabajo y a todos aquellos que me dieron las oportunidades de empezar en este mundo y crecer como actor, pero sobre todo, gracias a ti – Se volvió hacia el moreno. – Por darme tu amor incondicionalmente y por querer siempre lo mejor para mí, aunque a veces te equivoques... Se que hace años me lo pediste tu a mí y no hemos podido hacerlo realidad pero... – Se arrodilló – Blaine Devon Anderson, ¿quieres casarte conmigo de una vez por todas?

El menor levantó a su pareja y lo besó como toda respuesta.

Blaine iba perdiendo fuerzas por culpa de la quimioterapia y la enfermedad. Sin embargo, los médicos empezaron a ser optimistas en cuanto a su recuperación. Kurt le propuso esperar a que venciera el cáncer para la boda, pero el moreno no confiaba todavía en sus posibilidades, por lo que le pidió adelantar la boda lo máximo posible. El ojiazul se las ingenió para organizarlo todo en un mes. Allí estaban todos sus amigos y familiares, felices por ellos.

La boda fue muy emotiva. Para la pareja, faltaban personas muy importantes, pero la vida sigue. El momento más especial fueron los votos de la pareja. El primero fue Kurt.

– Blaine... Tú eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad... Siempre intentas hacer lo que crees que es lo mejor, aunque a veces te equivocas. Hemos estado separados dos veces y las dos han sido una auténtica tortura para mí, no quiero pasar ni un segundo sin ti. Esta no es una boda deprisa porque te vayas a ir. Es una boda que llevamos esperando 10 años y que por fin hemos podido hacer realidad. Te amo, ahora y siempre. Nunca te diré adiós.

– Kurt... Te amo más que a nada en esta vida. Si hay algo que me duele de mi enfermedad es pensar que te hago daño. No quiero verte sufrir, pero no puedo protegerte de todo el dolor en el mundo. Te amo. Mi corazón y mi cuerpo no se aferran a la vida, se aferran a ti. Lucho por estar a tu lado, porque se me parte el alma con solo pensar en dejarte.

Después de eso, llegó el momento de darse el si quiero. Los dos habían pedido que cambiaran la pregunta para evitar palabras como enfermedad o muerte. No necesitaban que les recordaran su situación.

– Kurt, ¿Quieres a Blaine como esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

– Si, quiero.

– Blaine, ¿Quieres a Kurt como esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

– Si, quiero.

– Por el poder que me otorga el estado de Nueva York os declaro matrimonio. Podéis besaros.

El castaño sujetó la cadera del que ahora era su marido y éste puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejándose sostener por el ojiazul. Juntaron sus labios en un beso dulce y lleno de amor. Sus amigos y familiares aplaudían mientras los ex miembros de New Directions les dedicaban la canción All You Need Is Love de los Beatles. La sorpresa de los recién casados fue inmensa, porque no sabían que les dedicarían esa canción, la misma con la que Blaine le pidiera matrimonio a Kurt diez años antes.

Después tuvieron la recepción. La cena fue deliciosa, aunque el moreno apenas comió. No tenía muchas ganas de nada que no fuera descansar. Durante la fiesta el ojimiel desaparecía durante mucho rato para poder descansar, pero en ningún momento lo hacían solos. Sam, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Artie o Mike se turnaban para acompañarlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sin embargo, eso hacía que Anderson se sintiera un inútil. Sensación que aumentó cuando llegó con su esposo a la habitación de hotel que habían reservado para la ocasión. Estaba tan agorado que no pudieron amarse esa noche y, por mucho que Kurt intentó demostrarle que sólo necesitaba su compañía, el ojimiel se sentía mal. El castaño estuvo besando y acariciando a su marido hasta que se durmió. Fue entonces cuando dejó que las lágrimas contenidas cayeran por sus mejillas. ¿Qué haría si el hombre que tenía entre sus brazos no superaba su enfermedad? ¿Qué podía hacer para animar a su esposo?

Blaine y Kurt se encontraban en la sala de espera del oncólogo que atendía al moreno tres meses después de su boda. Les había llamado porque quería hablar con ellos. Los dos tenían los nervios a flor de piel, ambos se temían lo peor.

– Señor Anderson-Hummel.

La pareja se levantó y caminó hacia el despacho del doctor. Una mujer les dedicó una mirada de odio al darse cuenta de que eran pareja. El castaño la miró de manera desafiante y tocó el trasero de su esposo. El ojimiel no protestó y la señora puso cara de asco. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la cara del mayor, no soportaba a la gente así. Se sentaron en dos sillas que había frente a la mesa y esperaron a que hablara el médico.

– Cuando diagnosticamos el cáncer, hablamos de que era muy difícil de curar. El lugar y el tamaño eran muy peligrosos. Sin embargo, siempre dijimos que mantendríamos la esperanza. Bueno, me alegra decir que en este caso, las cosas han ido todo lo bien que podían ir. Los análisis y las pruebas que les realizamos indican que el tumor ha desaparecido. Eso sí, existe riesgo real de que se vuelva a reproducir, por eso seguiremos vigilando la situación. Haremos revisiones periódicas, análisis y todo lo necesario para que, en caso de volver, sea diagnosticado a tiempo. No quiero que volváis a pasar por todo esto, y, en caso de que se repita, quiero que haya más esperanza.

– Un momento... – Comenzó a decir el moreno. – ¿Estoy curado?

– No del todo, el cáncer puede volver... Pero ahora mismo podrías decir que te has recuperado, a la espera de ver lo que pasa en los próximos meses.

Kurt comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a su marido. Después de todo lo que habían pasado por fin las cosas les salían bien, por fin podrían ser felices.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que le habían dicho a Blaine que se había recuperado del cáncer. En ese tiempo no se había reproducido. Kurt seguía triunfando como actor de Broadway y Blaine se dedicaba a componer. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. El moreno respondió.

– Querría hablar con el señor Anderson o con el señor Hummel.

– Yo soy Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

– Llamo de la agencia. Queríamos informarle de que hay una chica interesada en su solicitud. Querría conocerlos antes de tomar la decisión... ¿Podría quedar con ustedes?

– Por supuesto... ¿Cuándo y dónde?

La pareja llegó a casa con un bebé en los brazos de Blaine. Por fin tenían la familia que querían, después de esperar para asegurarse de que el cáncer del ojimiel no se reproducía, por fin se habían animado a tener una familia. La pequeña Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel había nacido cinco meses después de la llamada que cambió sus vidas. La madre era una adolescente que quedó embarazada y dio a su hija en adopción. Ellos le darían todo lo que ella necesitara. Por fin la felicidad les acompañaba, sólo esperaban que fuera para siempre...


End file.
